Un Ángel Llora
by LowlyMARIANA
Summary: SongFic, Harry está casado con Hermione, pero no le presta mucha atención...


Holas!, cómo están?, espero que bien:D, bueno vengo a dejarles un SongFic, es mi regalo de Navidad para todos ustedes, pero en especial para mis amigos... iba a subirlo antes, pero justo el día que lo estaba escribiendo y me faltaba sólo un poquito, mi mami se despertó y al verme sentada frente a la computadora a las 12.30 teniendo clases en la Pre al día siguiente, me castigó 1 semana sin compu!, ja!, ustedes dirán: ésta sí que tiene suerte!, mira que la castiguen una semana antes de Navidad... Pero bueno... se me hizo irresistible la idea de hacerlo y como Doña Inspiración me hizo una visita fugaz, me quedó el recuerdo y comencé a escribir... Ya, está bien, los dejo con el Fic.

Sólo una cosita más (aunque ustedes la sepan hasta por demás): los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JKRowling y de la Warner Bros...

Ahora sí, espero que les guste y que, por favor, me dejen Review's, se acepta de todo...

**Un Ángel Llora**

No sé cómo es que llegamos a este punto… parece que ya no te importara… no sé qué pensar, aunque estoy completamente segura de que no me engañas con otra chica, no eres capaz de hacer eso, en todo caso harías que nos divorciemos primero… sé que no me lastimarías de esa manera. Las cosas no son como antes, ya casi no me prestas atención, no me traes rosas como solías hacerlo hasta hace poco tiempo… Tengo que ser sincera, esto no me gusta mucho, no quiero ser egoísta, pero siento que te pierdo y no quiero porque eres lo que más amo en este Mundo, no soportaría perderte, no así!!!. Ojala recordaras el pequeño, pero hermoso poema que me compusiste al hacernos novios…

_"Hermione, Te Amo como nuca he amado ni amaré a nadie… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, ser felices por siempre juntos._

_Amanecer juntos cada día y ver tu hermoso rostro recostado en mi pecho._

_Si pudiera, diría que Te Amo a cada momento… Eres mi Vida._

_A veces hasta pienso que no te merezco… pero tú me haces ver las cosas como son: nos amamos y eso es más que suficiente para mí._

_No me imagino una vida sin ti._

_Gracias por estar conmigo, Amor"._

**Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se perdió.**

Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y no dejar que lleguemos a este punto… que todo sea como antes, cuando pasábamos todo el tiempo que podíamos juntos, cuando me decías casi todo el día que me amabas, ahora ya no lo haces ni una vez a la semana… prácticamente es como si no existiera más para ti, a las justas y nos saludamos en las mañanas cuando te vas y cuando regresas, sólo llegas a dormir.

Te comprendo, llegas demasiado cansado del trabajo… trabajas demasiado, pero creo que es hora de que tomes un descanso, no todo en esta vida es el trabajo, quisiera que lo entiendas… Te Amo demasiado como para dejar que continúes así, pero parece que por ahora, es todo lo que te importa.

**  
Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer.  
**

Esto nos está consumiendo, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados, ya no veo las cosas como antes, es como si todo hubiera perdido su color, ahora sólo veo en tonos grises, es como si viviera un cuento de hadas en gris porque me das de todo lo material, pero de cariño casi nada. Lloro todas las noches, pero tú no lo notas. He decidido que también ampliaré las horas de trabajo, sino la depresión me matará.

**  
Ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo.  
Ya el océano ha perdido, su color azul.**

**  
**Sólo tengo la compañía de las estrellas y la luna en noches como ésta, en las que me quedo en el balcón, mientras más lágrimas caen de mis ojos, esto es cada vez peor, cada una de las habitaciones de nuestra casa me hacen recordar todo lo que vivimos cuando todo estaba bien, el verlas me hace más daño. Espero que algún día no muy lejano te des cuenta que estoy aquí, como siempre…, amándote aún más…**  
**

**Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora.  
**

_Después de unos años:_

No sé qué es lo que me pasa… la tengo conmigo, es mi esposa, sin embargo prefiero estar trabajando, sólo quiero darle lo mejor, por eso trabajo tanto, lo hago por ella, y agradezco que ella no me lo reproche como esperaba, pero no la veo como antes, ha perdido ese brillo que la caracterizaba y todo es por mi culpa, esto no puede continuar así…

**  
Pasaron ya los años ya el se olvido,  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció  
**

Me di cuenta que no todo estaba acabado y que tenía que recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí y te hice perder… llegué a casa con unas ganas locas de besarte y pedirte, de rodillas si es posible, que me perdones por todo lo que dejé de hacer y decirte que nos iríamos de vacaciones, pero me extrañó no verte donde habitualmente me esperabas… desesperado comencé a buscarte, no te encontraba, hasta que entré a nuestra habitación, aquella que compartimos por más de 10 años desde que nos casamos al salir de Hogwarts, y te encontré tendida en nuestra cama con una foto de nosotros del día de nuestro matrimonio en tus manos, pero al acercarme me doy cuenta que no estás respirando, llego con el corazón en la boca a donde estabas, hago todo lo que puedo para hacerte reaccionar, pero es demasiado tarde, pues al tocarte, me doy cuenta de que estas fría… aún así intento con todo lo que se me ocurre. Al rato llegan los medimagos y me dicen que has muerto de tristeza, en este instante me siento totalmente perdido, es como si entrara en otra dimensión, una a la que muchos llaman "La Negación", me rehúso a pensar que estás muerta, que te perdí por mi estúpida ambición, sé perfectamente que eso no te interesa, pero yo fui demasiado terco y me cerré en querer darte todo y hacerte vivir a cuerpo de reina, pues así lo mereces. Esto debe ser un mal sueño, tú no estás muerta!, aún nos falta mucho que vivir, Amor.

**Entró a la habitación y en la cama él la vio  
toca su cuerpo frío  
la tristeza la mato.  
**

Las flores del velorio ya llegaron, nuestros amigos también, no lo pueden creer al igual que yo, estoy hecho un mar de lágrimas, el dolor es demasiado profundo… Y recuerdo aquel poema que te hice cuando éramos novios, lo busco, sabía que lo guardarías siempre… al leerlo, lo único que puedo hacer es seguir llorando con más fuerza, pero ni eso puede calmar mi intenso dolor.

**  
Las flores ya llegaron, el poema empezó.  
Sobre una tumba fría él llora su dolor.**

No sé que va a ser de mí ahora, debí darme cuenta de eso antes y no dejar pasar todo este tiempo… cómo me arrepiento!.Quisiera poder regresar el tiempo, pero ya no puedo! Y eso me duele demasiado. Quiero volver a escuchar tu hermosa voz, con la cual me decías palabras tan hermosas, aunque en esos momentos no me daba cuenta de mi tremendo error.

**  
Él solo quiere regresar, el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse así, en la dulzura de su voz.  
**

Ya nada es igual… me siento más sólo que nunca… esto es horroso!!!. Hermione, te extraño demasiado!, antes siquiera te veía, ahora ya ni eso, no puedo dejar de llorar en las noches… sólo me quedan los recuerdos que tengo en la mente, las fotografías y cada rincón de nuestra casa que me recuerda algo que vivimos juntos. Siento que todo ha perdido su color. La vida sin ti no tiene sentido, Hermione… a veces quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez, el dolor es insoportable, pero no puedo, no por cobardía, sino porque decidí que yo debía pagar todo lo que te hice sufrir por comportarme así… quiero sentir todo lo que te hice sufrir, suena masoquista, lo sé, pero es lo que me parece justo… ahora comprendo porqué llorabas en las noches, sí, aunque no lo creas, sí me daba cuenta por tus ojos hinchados al amanecer…, debiste pensar que no me interesabas… pero era todo lo contrario, es que nadie me entiende… creo que sólo tú, de alguna u otra manera, lo hacías…

**  
Ya no puede ver las cosas igual, porque en el mar de olvido,  
todo ya quedo, ya el océano ha perdido su color azul.  
**

Parece que esto va llegando a su final, no creo que me falte mucho tiempo… esta vez el dolor es mucho más intenso, Herms, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar todo esto por mi, me odio por esto!, pero hay si hay algo gratificante de esto, es que te podré volver a ver, sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

**  
Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza y un ángel llora.**

**Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza y un ángel llora.**

* * *

-Amor, estoy aquí no te preocupes, todo fue un mal sueño – te digo al darme cuenta de que estás teniendo una pesadilla, pues hace ya dos años que dormimos juntos, estamos casados, estás muy asustado, no soporto verte así!, sólo quiero que sepas que me tienes a tu lado para todo lo que desees. 

-Herms! – me dice abrazándome como si la vida se le fuera en ello y llorando comienzas a contarme tu sueño – tengo miedo de que eso pase, mi vida, no quiero perderte, tú no mereces pasar eso… discúlpame si comencé a hacer eso, sé que lo has notado, hace dos semanas que no soy el mismo, ahora sólo quiero darte todo lo que mereces – me dices atemorizado.

-Tienes razón, sí lo he notado, pero no quería presionarte – te confieso – Amor, eso no pasará, estamos juntos, nos amamos y no dejaremos que eso nos pase, cierto? – te pregunto.

-No, Herms, no dejaré que eso nos pase – me dices aún temblando.

-Está bien, Harry, sólo fue un mal sueño, todo estará bien – te digo tomando tu mano y poniéndola sobre mi vientre – sí, Amor, vamos a ser papás!!! – respondo al ver la pregunta que ronda en tus ojos, siempre nos hemos comunicado así.

-Por Merlín, Herms, ésto es más de lo que podía pedir!, es fabuloso!!!. Te Amo!!! – me dices completamente feliz y tranquilo.

-Sí, Harry es genial!. Yo también Te Amo!!! – te digo y antes de volver a dormirnos abrazados, te doy un suave beso.

* * *

Bien, eso fue todo, espero, de todo corazón que les haya gustado y pues la pate final no estuvo en la idea original, pero preferí no hacerlo TAN dramático y dejarlo así :P, lo del bebé se debe a que me enteré que voy a ser tía otra vez :D, estoy muy feliz por eso.

Saludos y espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad. De paso: Feliz Año Nuevo!!!.

♥ClaU♥.


End file.
